STAY
by KimAoi Kitsune
Summary: Sasunaru ff Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah kekasih yang paling ia cintai dan Naruto hanyalah seorang teman. Namun teman tidak pernah saling meninggalkan bukan? YAOI


Sasunaru wohooo :'

Fict pertama Sasunaru di ffn '-' tolong yang GAK SUKA yaoi menyingkir.

Disc : MK

warn : Typo, bahasa suka suka author, Ooc nya kebangetan, YAOI, HUMU, GAY

HAPPY READING

Kenapa ada kata pasangan? Kenapa ada benci? Dan kenapa ada rindu? Kenapa harus ada istilah ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan?

Kurasa aku banyak bertanya untuk hari ini, dan semua pertanyaan itu tidak ada jawabannya. Atau mungkin hanya aku yang tidak tau makna dari semua itu?

Di dunia ini hanya ada dua jenis manusia, dicintai atau mencintai. Dan bodohnya sampai sekarang yang aku lakukan adalah mencintai, bukan dicintai.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat kau dan dia bercanda dihadapanku. Tak pernah kah kau melihat raut letihku? Sampai kapan aku harus berpura pura tersenyum? Sampai kapan aku harus berpura pura tertawa?

Dan yang mengenaskan lagi, aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Bahkan dia telah mempunyai pasangan.

Namanya Sasuke, ya Sasuke Uchiha seorang pemuda berwajah datar namun tampan. Kami bertemu saat kami berada di sekolah dasar. Saat itu Sasuke masih lucu, polos dan imut. Haaa mengingatnya saja aku sudah tersenyum sendiri.

Bahkan aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Flashback

Aku menjambak rambut pirangku dengan kesal, uh bagaimana bisa aku berpenampilan seperti ini. Ugh, sangat sangat sangat terlihat imut.

Semuanya gara gara Kaa-san, bisa bisanya Kaa-san membuat anaknya yang tampan ini berubah menjadi seperti perempuan. Mana Kaa-san berceloteh hal hal yang aneh saat dia tengah menguncit rambutku menjadi apple hair.

'Naru harus dapat Seme yang tampan ya.'

'Naru imut sekali ~, tak sia sia aku melahirkanmu.'

'Kyaaa!! Minato lihat! Anak kita pasti menjadi Uke sejuta umat!'

Tak sadarkah jika aku masih belia untuk mencari seorang Seme gagah perkasa? Kaa-san memang benar, tapi untuk apa punya Seme tampan jika bermain satu ronde saja sudah loyo? Abaikan kalimat terakhirku.

Uh ok, hari ini pertama kalo aku masuk sekolah dasar. Well untuk anak usia enam tahun bagiku itu bukan hal yang mengasyikan tentu saja. Bagaimana hal ini bisa jadi mengasyikan jika kau dipaksa belajar dan terpaksa mengurangi jam bermainmu. Ini petaka! Ok kurasa aku agak keterlaluan sekarang.

"Um hallo?" aku sedikit tersentak saat seorang anak laki laki berjalan pelan kearahku.Dia memakai seragam yang sama persis denganku. Aku mematung melihatnya. Bukan, bukan karena wajahnya.

Tapi karena hanya dia yang berani pertama kali menyapaku. Rata rata anak yang melihatku saja langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ok, aku memang galak. Masalah Bagi kalian? Lama aku melamun menatapnya aku tersadar.

Sesegera mungkin aku tersenyum membalas sapaannya.

"Um hallo juga," ucapku dengan nada agak pelan. Kulihat dia melengkungkan segaris senyum padaku, dan itu membuat kadar manisnya berlipat lipat ganda. Uh, jiwa fanboy ku kambuh.

"Apa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Aku kembali terdiam, kenapa anak ini begitu aneh? Lagi pula siapa yang tidak mau berteman dengannya? Diakan ramah.

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke," anak laki laki yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum kearahku menunjukkan gigi ompongnya.

Sebentar aku menahan nafas lalu menarik senyum simpul sebelum membalas perkataan anak itu.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto,"

End flashback

Siapa sangka hanya karena perkenalan singkat itu kami menjalin persahabatan hingga sekarang.

Bahkan kami membuat janji untuk bersahabat untuk selamanya. Janji yang membuatku bahagia sekaligus sakit. Janji yang otomatis mengekang hatiku untuk hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Awalnya aku biasa saja, namun semua berubah saat negara api menyerang. Maaf, maksudku semuanya berubah saat seseorang siswi pindahan datang kekelasku.

Namanya Hinata, gadis yang cantik, walau masih kalah cantik denganku.

Aku sadar sebenarnya, siapa sih yang akan tahan dengan sifatku ini?

Barbar, cuek, dan kasar. Pantas saja Sasuke langsung tertarik dengannya.

Hinata itu gadis yang lembut, penuh perhatian, dan sekali lagi, dia CANTIK. Kutegaskan CANTIK, C-A-N-T-I-K. Pria mana yang tidak suka dengan wanita cantik? Oh, pengecualian untuk diriku tentunya.

"Naru! Maaf aku harus menemani Hinata keperpustakaan, tak apakan ku tinggal," dengar? Baru saja aku menceritakan pada kalian, sekarang dia sudah muncul dengan pacarnya.

Siapa yang tidak marah coba? Sasuke yang memintaku untuk pulang bersamanya tadi, sekarang dengan seenaknya dia bilang akan menemani Hinata?

"Ya, tak apa apa, aku bisa pulang dengan Sasori nanti," ujarku mencoba tersenyum simpul dihadapan mereka dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari pasangan itu.

Buku yang sedari tadi ingin kubaca sampai kuremat saking geramnya. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dan berkonsentrasi pada buku itu dan mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ada dihatiku sekarang.

"Jangan pulang dengan Sasori," ucapnya sambil berdesis berbahaya. Sontak saja aku reflek mendongak kearah wajahnya.

Aku melihat sorot matanya berubah tajam dan wajah itu, wajah dingin yang telah lama tidak kulihat itu kembali muncul. Tidak, ini bukan Sasuke-ku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Sasori sahabatku juga? Heh , jangan bilang kau cemburu padanya," aku menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Ku lihat Hinata agak menegang saat aku berbicara seperti itu tapi, tak sedikitpun rasa bersalah hinggap dihatiku saat aku mengatakan hal itu tepat didepan Hinata.

Bisa kudengar Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Lalu ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun sambil diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

Kenapa aku bisa menangkap nada marah pada perkataanmu Suke?

Bukankah kau seharusnya senang? Aku mengingatnya jelas. Bagaimana kau tersenyum saat kau mengatakan tengah jatuh cinta. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lirih membalasnya.

Aku masih mengingat semua dengan jelas. Ucap ucapan romantis yang kau berikan pada Hinata, dan jawabannya saat itu.

Apakah kau tak melihat sedikitpun luka di raut wajahku?

Bisakah kau tidak membuat hatiku bingung?

Kau membuatku tak mengenal dirimu lagi Sasuke

Sekali lagi hatiku retak, dan semua itu karenamu Uchiha...

Author pov

Naruto menyusuri jalan setapak itu dengan lemas. Setetes cairan bening mulai mengalir dari netranya yang indah.

"Lampiaskan saja Naru, tenang aku selalu disisimu," Sasori berbisik lembut tepat disamping Naruto, jari jari tangannya yang sedari tadi diam menyusuri bentuk wajah Naruto lalu menyapu lembut pipinya untuk membersihkan air mata itu.

"Naru, ia tak pantas kau tangisi. Untuk apa menangisi hal yang membuat hatimu sakit? Terkadang kita harus melihat kebelakang Naru. Tak selalu kita akan mengejar. Ada kalanya kita diam dan menunggu dikejar. Aku bukannya ingin sok mengguruimu, tapi aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Lepaskan jika kau lelah, dan biarkan ia bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Kau masih bisa mengandalkanku," ucapan Sasori hanya bisa membuat air mata Naruto keluar semakin deras.

Sembari sesegukkan Naruto memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Mendapati pelukan sahabat pirangnya yang sangat erat, Sasori pun memeluk balas Naruto. Salah satu tangannya ia selipkan dipinggang ramping milik Naruto dan salah satunya lagi bebas mengelus pucuk kepala pirang itu. Membiarkan semua perasaannya keluar hari ini. Tidak memperdulikan bajunya yang basah karena Naruto.

Sedikit banyaknya ia tau apa yang sedang dirasakan sang matahari, benar kata orang.

Cinta itu bisa menjadi semanis madu untukmu namun juga bisa menjadi racun bak boomerang yang menyerangmu.

Setelah puas dengan acara mari-tangisi-sahabatmu-tercinta Sasori mengantar Naruto pulang dengan jalan kaki tentunya.

"Naru! Telpon aku kalau ada apa apa, ok?" Sasori berjalan menjauh dari Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangannya membentuk telepon.

Naruto tersenyum, senyum tulus pertama dihari ini. Seakan semuanya bebannya hilang ia terus tersenyum ceria. Semua perkataan Sasori ia dengarkan dan resapi. Setidaknya ia tau dimana dia harus bergantung.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati hati. Sesampainya dikamar, ia langsung mengganti pakaian nya.

Dirasanya tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan Naruto iseng membuka album tempat seluruh kenangannya tersimpan.

Hampir rata-rata seluruh foto itu foto kenangannya bersama Sasuke.

Matanya kembali menyendu, andai saja Hinata tidak pernah datang kehidupan mereka. Mungkin saja sekarang ia dan Sasuke akan bersama.

Andai saja tak ada janji yang mengekang mereka untuk selamanya menjadi teman. Andai saja sifatnya tidak barbar dan kasar. Beribu ribu kata andai muncul diotak Naruto.

"I just want you to stay," bisik Naruto lembut sambil mengelus album itu lalu mendekapnya erat. Berharap Sasuke bisa mendengar suara lirihnya. Namun semuanya percuma, jangankan Sasuke mendengar suaranya yang ada hanya udara kosong.

Sasuke tak akan pernah kembali lagi kesisinya, Sasuke tak akan pernah menganggap dirinya ada. Karena, Peterpan telah menemukan Wendynya. Benar begitukan Sasuke? Naruto hanya seperti Tinkerbell disini. Yang akan selalu bersamamu tapi tak ada dihatimu.

Ada kalanya kita harus melepaskan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi kita. Namun apakah kita sanggup?

"Eunghh," suara lenguhan terdengar dari dalam ruangan minimalis bercat putih itu. Matanya mengerjab silau karena cahaya yang masuk dari celah jendela kamar yang agak terbuka.

Sedikit mengucek matanya lalu merenggangkan otot, Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya.

BRUGH~

Album foto itu terjatuh dari pangkuan Naruto. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu melihat kembali kearah jendela.

"Jadi aku tertidur sambil memeluk album foto?" monolognya. Ia mengambil album foto itu lalu meletakkannya kembali ketempatnya, Naruto seakan enggan melihat isi album foto itu lagi.

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju sekolahnya, Naruto berangkat menuju sekolah.

"Astaga," matanya membulat melihat bagaimana Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dengan ganas. Bukankah halte ini tempat umum? Tapi kenapa ada adegan menjijikkan disini? Pemuda manis berambut pirang itu mundur dengan perlahan.

Satu langkah ...

Dua langkah ...

Tiga langkah ...

Dan saat langkah keempat, Naruto berlari. Ia tidak memperdulikan banyak orang yang ia tabrak saat itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, menenangkan pikiran.

"Sasuke- kun, aku melihat Naruto- kun tadi," ujar Hinata sambil memandang lembut kearah Sasuke.

Badan Sasuke menegang, ia membalikkan badan kerah Hinata lalu mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Aku melihatnya saat k-kau m-men-"

"Wohooo!!! Sepertinya ada pasangan yang sangat romantis disini~," sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasori datang menyerobot.

Ia berdiri disamping pasangan itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Sedikit mendengus geli karena melihat tampang cengo Hinata dan Sasuke, Sasori melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tak ku sangka, masih banyak manusia yang tidak peka. Untuk apa otak jeniusmu itu kau gunakan Uchiha? Bahkan kau tidak mengetahui perasaan seseorang yang amat sangat mencintaimu! Kau ini Uchihakan! Jika saja membunuh itu tidak berdosa, sudah banyak orang yang mati hari ini," celotehnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke agak terpekur, jujur ia masih memiliki telinga, jadi dia tau dengan jelas apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Sasori. Entah kenapa saat Sasori berkata seperti itu bayang bayang wajah Naruto muncul dihadapannya.

"Udah mikirnya?"

"A-

"Wah sepertinya sudah mau bel sekolah, aku duluan ya?"

Sasori berjalan melewati Hinata dan Sasuke dengan santainya. Ia sengaja mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan sifat angkuhnya. Setelah dirasanya jarak tempatnya dengan Sasuke sudah jauh, Sasori jatuh terduduk.

Ia memegang dadanya, meresapi degub demi degub detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Naru, apa ini yang kau rasakan?" lirihnya pada udara kosong.

Tiba tiba saja ia menggeleng dengan keras. Jika saja banyak orang yang lewat disana mungkin Sasori sudah dianggap gila sedari tadi.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah, kalau aku lemah siapa yang menjadi sandaran Naru-chan nanti?" monolognya lagi.

Naruto memandang sekitarnya dengan bingung.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan entah kenapa ia berakhir melangkahkan kakinya sampai ketempat ini. Tempat yang penuh kenangan, dan sekali lagi kenangan itu ia ukir bersama Sasuke.

Langkah demi langkah kakinya bergerak menuju salah satu pohon paling besar ditempat itu. Lama ia mengelilingi pohon itu lalu berdiri tepat didepan ukiran yang membuat bibirnya melengkukan senyuman namun matanya menunjukkan luka yang sangat dalam.

"Peterpan will always with you, my Tinkerbell," bisiknya penuh kelembutan. Tangannya menggapai permukaan kayu itu dengan lembut. Seakan gerakkan tiba tiba bisa merusak ukiran kata kata itu.

Setelah puas memandangi ukiran itu, netra indahnya beralih pada sebuah ayunan yang biasanya ia pakai bersama Sasuke.

"Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku masih memikirkannya?"

Naruto mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa akhir akhir ini dirinya mendadak melankolis?

"Um, N-naru- kun bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto menolehkan wajahnya.

Tepat disampingnya berdiri seorang Hinata masih memakai pakaian sekolah. Wajahnya pucat dan banyak peluh yang menetes dari dahinya. Kelihatannya Hinata sangat tergesa gesa datang kesini.

"Tak usah heran aku tau dari siapa kalau kau ada disini,"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung, baru saja ia hendak membuka suara tetapi Hinata malah menyerobotnya terlebih dahulu.

"Huh, yasudah, sekarang apa maumu? Princess?" Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan sayang Sasuke ke Hinata. Entah kenapa ia mendadak mual setelah mengucapkan kata tabu itu.

"Bisakah kau serius sedikit?"

Hinata menatapnya marah, namun seperti biasa Naruto hanya menatapnya datar.

"Uh apa ? Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku intinya saja? Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan yang lain," ujar Naruto keras kepala.

"Sasuke ..."

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tiba tiba berubah sendu.

"Well, agak mainstream memang, aku juga tau ini sangat sangat memuakkan. Tapi aku akan pergi ke luar negri. Ayahku sakit, dan aku harus cepat pindah kesana, jika aku tidak datang maka aku akan sangat bersalah. Sedangkan jika aku datang maka aku akan menetap disana dan tidak bisa kembali lagi kesini,"

Naruto masih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan datar. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengejek, ia berjalan kearah Hinata.

"Apa kau tau? Kukira kau adalah salah satu manusia yang pintar. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau itu bodoh. Apa gunanya alat komunikasi? Kalian bisa saling video call kan?" tanyanya sambil mendengus geli.

"Andai aku bisa, kau tau? Banyak hal didunia ini yang sangat mudah dibicarakan dan susah untuk dilakukan. Ah Naruto, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga Sasuke dengan baik. Karena aku tau kau adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Jadi, selamat tinggal,"

Naruto pov

"Andai aku bisa, kau tau? Banyak hal didunia ini yang sangat mudah dibicarakan dan susah untuk dilakukan. Ah Naruto, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga Sasuke dengan baik. Karena aku tau kau adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Jadi, selamat tinggal,"

Itu ucapan terakhir darinya sebelum Hinata benar benar pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku benci ini, aku benci bagaimana dengan mudahnya seseorang meninggalkan orang lain seenaknya.

"Astaga," gumamku lirih. Aku baru ingat, Sasuke pasti sangat terpuruk saat ini.

What the! Bagaimana aku bisa sampai lupa! Jangan ! Oh tidak! Oh Tuhan, kumohon, jangan sampai Sasuke melakukan itu lagi.

Aku berlari meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan itu. Terus berlari seperti orang bodoh, berlari hanya untuk Sasuke.

Biarkan aku menjadi orang bodoh untuk saat ini. Jika hatiku sakit lagi, maka ini bukan salah kepala unggas itu. Tapi aku, aku yang ingin rasa sakit ini terus ada. Dan hanya orang bodoh yang menginginkan hal itukan?

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Dan hari sudah mulai gelap.

Kuketuk pintu yang bercat coklat itu dengan keras, tak jarang aku menggebrak pintu itu karena tak ada sedikitpun jawaban dari sang empunya rumah.

"Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha!! Buka pintu ini baka Teme!" aku berteriak, masa bodo dengan tetangga. Aku hanya memikirkan keadaan Sasuke untuk saat ini.

Hatiku mulai kalut memikirkan banyaknya kemungkinan yang ada didalam rumah Sasuke.

Merasakan tak ada jalan keluar lagi, dengan nekat aku mendobrak pintu itu.

BRAAAKKK

Yatta! Berhasil. Aku mengela nafas agak bersyukur.

Kesan saat pertama kali aku masuk rumah Sasuke adalah gelap. Tak ada satupun sinar lampu yang menyala.

Dengan tergesa gesa aku masuk lebih dalam kerumahnya.

"Sasuke, turunkan pisau itu sekarang! " aku berteriak murka saat mendapatinya melakukan hal ini lagi. Hal yang pernah membuat aku hampir kehilangan dirinya.

Self Injury.

Ya, Sasuke adalah seorang Self Injury.

Self injury atau self harm merupakan kelainan psikologis di mana seseorang dengan sengaja melukai diri sendiri. Aktivitas self injury dapat berupa mengiris, menggores, melukai, membakar kulit, dan mememarkan tubuh. Pada tingkat yang lebih akut, penderita dapat mematahkan tulang mereka sendiri dan menyuntikkan racun ke dalam tubuh.

Kelainan psikologis yang merenggut senyumannya dan bermula saat semua keluarganya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Dan hanya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Author pov

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan horrornya. Sedangkan netra onyxnya memandang Naruto dengan sayu.

"Naru, apa kau mau bergabung?"

"Sasuke!"

"Lihatlah Naru, cairan merah ini sangat hangat," ucap Sasuke sambil mencoba menggoreskan satu luka lagi ketangannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepaskan pegangan Sasuke pada pisau tersebut.

"Tenang Suke, Naru disini untukmu," ujarnya. Naruto mencoba merengkuh Sasuke kepelukannya dengan lembut. Bahkan ia tak mempedulikan darah pria berambut raven itu menodai bajunya.

"Tapi kenapa semuanya pergi? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang pergi?" racaunya masih dipelukan hangat Naruto.

Hati Naruto seakan teriris melihat sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai terpuruk seperti ini. Direngkuhnya lebih erat tubuh Sasuke, ia tak menyadari setetes cairan bening meluncur dari matanya sendiri.

"Cause i love you. Just stay with me, and i will stay with u," jawab Naruto dengan gumaman lirih.

Tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Sasuke, tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya keheningan malam yang menyelimuti mereka.

Setidaknya, seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Ia sudah cukup dengan tittlenya sebagai sahabat seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena sahabat harus ada untuk keadaan apapun bukan?

When darknes comes i'll be your fire

I don't expect a lot right now

Just stay with me


End file.
